In surgical environments, operating tables often utilize cushions to increase patient stabilization and comfort. Surgical cushions, however, can be exposed to surgical or bodily liquids. To prevent liquid contamination, surgical cushions are often constructed with materials that are impermeable to liquids and gases to prevent the passage of any liquid into the cushion. This also prevents the release of fluid (such as air) from the cushion which would make the cushion less flexible, less compressible, more rigid, and more uncomfortable. Vents are incorporated into such cushions to allow for air flow into and out of the cushion and are typically places along the sides of the cushion. However, they remain a possible point of liquid contamination into the cushion.
When cushions are being aligned for attachment to a surgical table, the attachment mechanism may not be visible. Blind attachment may include, for example, a guiding mechanism to assist with positioning the cushion in a desired spot on a surgical table. Conventional blind attachment often utilizes hook-and-loop, such as with VELCRO®, which can be very difficult to clean and sanitize once contaminated.
What is proposed is an attachment device that allows for blind attachment of two objects, such as a cushion to a surgical table, that is easier to clean and sanitize. Furthermore, if venting of an object, such as a cushion, is required, the attachment device could be located such that the vent is repositioned to location that is less susceptible to contamination.